17/82
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 82-وَنُنَزِّلُ مِنَ الْقُرْآنِ مَا هُوَ شِفَاء وَرَحْمَةٌ لِّلْمُؤْمِنِينَ وَلاَ يَزِيدُ الظَّالِمِينَ إَلاَّ خَسَارًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 82-Ve nunezzilu minel kur’âni mâ huve şifâun ve rahmetun lil mu’minîne ve lâ yezîduz zâlimîne illâ hasârâ(hasâran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve nunezzilu : ve indiriyoruz * 2. min el kur'ani : Kur'ân'dan * 3. mâ : şey * 4. huve : o * 5. şifâun : şifa * 6. ve rahmetun : ve rahmet * 7. li el mu'minîne : mü'minler için, mü'minlere * 8. ve lâ yezîdu : ve artırmaz * 9. ez zâlimîne : zalimler * 10. illâ : sadece, den başka * 11. hasâran : ziyan, hüsran, derece kaybı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 82-Ve biz, Kur'ân'dan, inananlara şifâ ve rahmet olan âyetleri indirmedeyiz ve bunlar, zâlimlerin ancak ziyanlarını arttırır. Ali Bulaç Meali * 82-Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indiriyoruz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 82-Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indiriyoruz. Zalimlerin ise zarardan başka bir şeylerini artırmaz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 82-Kuran'dan inananlara rahmet ve şifa olan şeyler indiriyoruz. O, zalimlerin ise sadece kaybını artırır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 82-Biz Kur’an’dan, mü’minler için şifa ve rahmet olacak şeyler indiriyoruz. Zalimlerin ise Kur’an, ancak zararını artırır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 82-Biz, Kur'an'dan öyle bir şey indiriyoruz ki o, müminler için şifa ve rahmettir; zalimlerin ise yalnızca ziyanını artırır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 82-Kuran'ı, inananlar için bir şifa ve rahmet olarak indirdik. Zalimlerin ise ancak zararını arttırır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 82-Biz de Kur'an'dan müminler için bir şifa ve bir rahmet olan ayetleri peyderpey indiririz. Zalimlerin ise ancak zararını artırır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 82-Biz de Kur'andan peyderpey öylesini indiririz ki mü'minler için o bir şifâ ve bir rahmettir, zalimlerin ise ancak hasarını artırır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 82-Ve Kur'an'dan mü'minler için bir şifa, bir rahmet olan şeyi indiririz. Zalimler için ise, noksandan başka bir şey arttırmaz. Muhammed Esed * 82-Biz, işte böyle böyle, Kuran'dan müminler için (ruhen) sağaltıcı, rahmet bahşedici olan ve zalimlerin de yalnızca yıkımını artıran şeyler indiriyoruz: Suat Yıldırım * 82-Biz Kur’ân’ı müminlere şifa ve rahmet olarak indiririz. Ama o, zalimlerin ise sadece ziyanını artırır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 82-Biz Kur'ân'dan mü'minlere şifâ ve rahmet olan şeyler indiriyoruz. Ama bu, zâlimlerin ziyanını artırmaktan başka bir katkıda bulunmaz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 82-Kur’an’dan müminler için şifa ve rahmeti indiriyoruz. Bu, zalimlere de hüsrandan başka bir şeyi artırmıyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 82-Biz Kur'ân'dan mü'minlere şifa ve rahmet olan şeyi indiriyoruz. Bu ise zalimler için hüsrandan başka birşey arttırmıyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 82-Biz Kur'an'dan, inananlar için şifa ve rahmet olacak şeyler indiriyoruz. Ama bu, zalimlerin yıkımını artırmaktan başka katkı sağlamıyor. Yusuf Ali (English) * 82- We send down (stage by stage) in the Qur´an that which is a healing and a mercy to those who believe: to the unjust it causes nothing but loss after loss.(2282) M. Pickthall (English) * 82- And We reveal of the Qur'an that which is a healing and a mercy for believers though it increase the evil-doers in naught save ruin. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 82- Hak ne ile geldi, denecek olursa, işte cevabı şudur: Biz Kur'ân'dan öyle âyetler indiriyoruz ki, müminler için şifa ve rahmettir. Burada dünya türlü türlü kaygı ve hastalıklar, bela ve sıkıntı ile dolu bir hastahaneye, Peygamber bir doktora, Kur'ân da şifa verici ilaç ve yeterli gıdaya benzetilmiş oluyor. Şüphe ve iki yüzlülük, kâfirlik ve uyuşmazlık, zulüm ve haksızlık, hırs, ümitsizlik, işsizlik , cahillik, taklid, bağnazlık, kötü niyetli olmak gibi ahlâkî ve sosyal, psikolojik hastalıklara karşı Kur'ân'ın şifa ve rahmet olduğu kesin bir gerçektir. Bundan başka maddî hekimliğin, tedavisinde aciz kaldığı nice vücut hastalıklarına karşı da Kur'ân'ın şifa bağışlayan özellikleri, yetkili kimselerin öteden beri gördükleri bir husustur. Bununla beraber zalimlerin ise, ancak zararını artırır. Hakkı sevmeyenler inanmazlar da o şifa ve rahmetten faydalanamazlar ve bu şekilde zararlarını artırmaktan başka bir şey yapmazlar, kendi nefislerine zulmederler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *82. BİZ, işte böyle böyle, Kur'an'dan müminler için ruhen sağaltıcı, rahmet bahşedici olan ve zalimlerin de yalnızca yıkımını artıran (98) şeyler indiriyoruz: 98 - "Zalimler" tabiriyle, kendi kendilerini aldatıp oyalayarak, "dünyevî haz ve zenginliklere" aşırı bağlılık, aşırı düşkünlük göstererek vahyin gösterdiği doğru yolu bulma şansını elden kaçıran; mutlak gerçeklerin, değişmeyen manevî/ahlakî değerlerin varlığına inanmayan ve sonuç olarak, ayetin devamında ifade edildiği gibi, manevî/ruhanî bir nihilizmin tutsağı olanlar kasdedilmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *82. Ve Kur'ân'dan müminler için bir şifa, bir rahmet olan şeyi indiririz. Zalimler için ise ziyandan başka bir şey arttırmaz. 82. Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an'ı Kerim'in müminler için bir şifa kaynağı bir ilâhî rahmet olduğunu, inkarcılar için de bir helak sebebi bulunduğunu bildiriyor. İnsanların nimetlere kavuştukları zaman şükrünü yerine getirmekten kaçınır olduklarını, bir musibete uğrayınca da büyük bir ümitsizliğe düşüp durduklarını gösteriyor ve herkesin kendi ruhî durumuna göre amelde bulunacağını ve kimlerin doğru bir yolu tâkibeder olduklarını Cenab-ı Hakkın tamamen bildiğini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Kur'an-ı kerim, ilahiyata, Peygamberliğe, ibadetlere, ahiret hallerine vesaireye dair nice hükümleri içermektedir. (Ve) yine (Kur'ân'dan) onun kutsî âyetleri olmak üzere (müminler için bir şifa, bir rahmet olan şeyi indiririz) Evet.. Kur'an'ın tamamı, ruhî hastalkılar için bir şifadır, insanlar o sayede bâtıl inançlardan, kötü huylarından kurtularak manevî sıhhatlerini temin edebilirler. Kur'an-ı Kerim ile teberrükte bulunmak, fatihai şerife gibi sûrelerini iyi niyetle okumak da bir nice beden hastalıkları için bir şifa vesilesi bulunmaktadır. Ve Kur'an-ı Kerim insanlığa bütün olgunluk sebeplerini, takib edilecek kurtuluş yolunu göstermiş, onları maddî ve manevî helake sebep olacak şeylerden alıkoymuş, kendilerine dünyada da, ahirette de tam bir selâmetle yaşayacaklarına vasıta olan pek faideli şeyleri emreylemiş, bu bakımdan da büyük bir ilâhî rahmetten ibaret bulunmuştur. Fakat Kur'an-ı Kerim, (zalimler için ise) yani: Kur'an'ı inkâr eden, onun hükümlerine muhalefet eyleyen kimseler hakkında ise ziyandan başka bir şey arttırmaz) çünkü öyle kimseler, Kur'an'ın beyanlarına karşı düşmanlıkta, hürmetsizlikte bulunur, her türlü ahlâksızlığı yapar, manevî felâkete tutulmuş olur. Elbette ki, tedaviye muhtaç olan bir şahıs, kendisine verilen en faideli ilâcı terkeder de midesini zehirli şeyler ile doldurursa kendi hayatına kastetmiş, kendisini helake götürmüş olur.